


In the Flesh

by Problem



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid, Bottom Harry, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mermaid Harry, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problem/pseuds/Problem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Buys a new house outside of the city. The new house has a small lake outback, and what Louis doesn't expect is to find a boy who inhabits this lake. And he doesn't expect it to be mating season either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Errrrr.... Hiya...?
> 
> Im new at this whole "writing smut" thing.... but I hope you enjoy ^.^
> 
> Comment, kudos, subscribe, bookmark <3
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and Ps. Next chapter will have the smut...... Sorry :(

It was a wonderful day out for a move, or at least that's what Louis thought. It was sunny, and warm with a nice cool breeze, and Louis had thought it was a wonderful day to move into his new house. His house was on the outskirts of the city, it was quite large, surrounded by trees, had a small personal lake out back, and had cute stonewalls; what Louis thought its best feature was. It was a fairly old house, the stones had cracks in them, it was about time to replace the windows, but it was enough to get him to buy the house. Louis clamed that this old, rundown house had character, and he wasn't all that wrong. The man who sold him the house gave it to him for real cheep, and way to eager to sell this house, to Louis he was a little odd, but isn't everyone. So he thought nothing of it.

Louis walked through the front door carrying a couple boxes filled with mostly books, knick-knacks and miscellaneous. The sun shone through the old windows and into the entry-way and living room. Louis didn't bother to take off his TOMS as he walked into the living room because what's the point when he was just going to go explore. He set the boxes down on the coffee table and took in his surroundings. The furniture in the house had been moved in two days ago in the freezing cold, but today would have been such a nice day for it to have happened. He contently sighed to himself, he bought a house, his own house! He was so ecstatic that he now has his own house, his own rules, his own everything... Sure the house wasn't in mint condition, but it only had a couple errors, and he barely spent a dime on it.

He smiled then walked out the back door, and onto the deck. His house was surrounded by tall trees, vibrant green grass, and so many varieties of flowers just waiting to be picked and put on display. He finally noticed the lake and decided that it would be best if he started his exploring there. As he walked through the tall grass he couldn't help but pick a few Daisy's, Copperlilys, and Blue Bells along the way. By the time he get to the lake, he had a large hand full of beautiful smelling flowers and a dazzling smile. When he reached the water's edge he stared out at the shimmering water, and how the light that reflected off the surface made it look so crystal clear. He doesn't understand how someone could want to sell such a beautiful house, with such a magnificent lake.. a personal lake at that!

Louis sat down in the sand, set the flowers down beside him and began removing his shoes. When he removed them both and set them on his opposite side he started rolling up his pant legs. As he finished rolling the one side up to the knee and started the other he swears he saw a splash at the far end of the lake through the corner in his eye. Louis stared curiously at the spot he thought he saw the splash coming from, but there was no evidence of any activity going on in the water. He shrugged and continued to roll up his pants. He dipped his feet in the water and sighed at the not-to-cold, not-to-warm temperatured water. It really was quite a lovely day and Louis considered going for a swim because the water was just so nice, and besides...his unpacking could wait. So Louis just rested his hands behind him and relaxed.

It was around noon when Louis' stomach started to rumble, signaling that it was about time to eat. He stood up and brushed the sand from his pants and decided that he would make some lunch, possibly a Picnic. He grabbed his shoes and started to walk back toward his house noticing that the flowers he had picked earlier have somehow disappeared.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After Louis changed into a pair of swim-trunks, got a blanket and the various foods he wanted, he headed out the back door. When he got to the lake he set down his blanket, then his food, then himself. It had gotten sunnier from the time he had went inside till now, and Louis absolutely loved it. He grabbed a plate he packed, as well as his sandwich and started eating. He was about half way done his food when he noticed a shadow in the water close to where he was seated. He stared curiously at the lake when suddenly water was being splashed at him, obscuring his view. Louis herd giggling as he wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt. He could finally see properly, and what he saw was magnificent.

There was a boy who lay half in the water in front of him, but this boy had a tail. Louis thought this was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, this boy had an unruly brown mop of curls, sparkling emerald eyes, a dazzling smile that involved dimples; what Louis like most about the boy. His tail was a greenish, bluish color much like his eyes but not as enchanting, although his tail was wonderful. It also looked like it had gold flecks on his scales as well. Louis was completely dumbfounded and this creatures- this boys beauty. He was very pretty, or so Louis thought.

The boy giggled and blushed at Louis, smiling up at him. "You think im Pretty...!" The boy giggles, "I think your pretty as well, actually your quite beautiful... Quite lovely to look at!" The boy exclaims.

Louis was shocked, to say the least. He had a million thoughts racing through his head, he wanted to know everything about this creature, who he was, what he was.. everything. This boy fascinated him, and he just couldn't get enough. Louis just sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape, staring at the talking creature. This thing just called him beautiful and kind of admitted that it liked staring at him.

The boy giggles again, " M' names Harry, and If ya haven't noticed already... im a mermaid, well technically im a merman but still classified as a mermaid!"

Louis finally snapped out of his trance and gained enough sense to reply to the boy and not ignore him. "Ummm, H-hi Harry... I-im Louis.." He spoke in a high pitched voice, "And yeah.. K-kind of hard not to notice..." He trailed off. "So, umm... You live here?" Louis face-palmed himself at his stupid question, of course he lived here... he was a fucking mermaid what he expect. He could have asked an intelligent question as to 'Why the hell do you even exist', and not the obvious fact that he inhabits the Lake.

"Louis... I like it! And that's not a stupid question, Yes I do live here... Kinda lonely sometimes but yepp, this is my lovely home!" Harry looked around to emphasize his point. Louis was a little confused at this point, how did Harry know what he was thinking because he sure as hell did not say anything out loud. "My dear Louis, im a mythical creature in everybody's imagination and I fail to see how I could absolutely not have any mythical powers to go with my mythical being...!" He smirked at Louis. "I can read your mind..."

Fuck, if he didn't think that was hot he doesn't know what is, having a magnificent creature lay in front of you with pretty pink lips, and those eyes... Fuck. Louis was screwed, if Harry could read his mind, he surely would have by now and Louis would be a little humiliated, and a little turned on at the thought of Harry knowing what he does to him.

Louis blushed a deep shade of red and looked anywhere but Harry, "T-true enough..." Louis responded. Louis though he was probably imagining things seeing as he's been outside all day and probably has heatstroke because there is no way that there if a creature as indescribably beautiful as Harry, human or not. He may or may not be going crazy, here he is thinking about shagging a magical being, having his lips around his - He shudders. Louis looks to Harry who is now fully submerged in the water except from the bridge of his nose up, eyes full of mischief and excitement. Harry lifted his head enough to speak to Louis, "Meet me here tomorrow night, around.... say, 11:00... And no matter what happens, don't come to the Lake until then, no matter what got it." It wasn't a question, it was a demand and He'll be dammed if that didn't get him a semi. 

Louis nodded uncertainly to a grinning, and mischievous merman. He didn't know what he just got himself into and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. But he'd be lieing if he said he wasn't excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill post soon I promise, but only as long as you all comment and kudos and it doesn't matter if you subscribe or bookmark ill love you all anyways as long as you show yours!!!!!! <3
> 
> Please show your love/ hate so I know what to do better for next chapter!!!!


End file.
